Arekkusu Gomakashi
Backround - not much is known about Arekkusu. His father died due to sickness. Personality Arekkusu is very care-free and his tradition face Is a Foxface ( like gin from bleach ) he also is very smart aswell, However Arekkusu can be evil sometimes and very mysterious hes very ambitious aswell. Appearence Hes tall with blonde hair and very strong,He normally wears a black anbu cloak with armor, sometimes a wolf sage mode or a white cloak displaying a heart hole( where dakuarek comes from ). Young Arekkusu When He was 5 his parents got killed in a war against Kirigakure and Amegakure,during his chuunin test first exam he fought a unknown hyuuga and almost killed her. During his earlier life in konoha he was a person you could easily get along with. His friends he made are Izuto Uchiha , Semari Yanamaka, and Miharu Uchiha. 15 Year old Arekkusu At the age of 7 he was already a chuunin ( much like itachi and sasori ). He became a jounin then quickly worked his way up to anbu while his friends did aswell and Izuto being the Captain. After doing 30 solo A rank missions he got the name The Swift Flash God ( because he used swift release and always beat the speed of others ) 17 Year OLd At the Age of 17 Arekkusu Developed a jutsu called Thosand Years Of Youth the name being a Cliche while it did grant the user To look like the age they used it at and never die unless killed in combat.After he used the jutsu He became the head of the Shinobi developement and science foundation. Arekkusu, now the head he used his experiemnts for many things. Stats Ninjutsu : 5 Taijutsu : 5 Genjutsu : 3.5 Intellect : 5 Speed : 5 Strength : 5 Stamina : 2.5 Hand seals : 5 Total : 31.5 Techniques Swift release Swift Swift release flash Darkness release assimilation darkness release absorbation maw darkness release Judgement/full judgement Water release,Fire,lightning,wind releases Missions and Stories Arekkusu has completed 1500 missions in total 250 e rank 250 d rank 250 b rank 500 a rank 250 S rank Dakuarek Dakuarek much like kia is arekkusu's dark form but hes very destructive and sometimes weird 20,000 People Massacre On a Important Above S-rank Mission Arekkusu was rumored to kill 2000 people but the real number was 20,000 despite him being the only one knowing and this is the story. Captain Of The Anbu Izuto Uchiha and a few other ANBU went on a mission, Arekkusu Had nothing to do so he went on a mission to the Land Of Empires and The village hidden in the Castles during that mission he was attacked by the same kind of rogue ninja that killed his mother and 3 akatsuki however during the fight he unleashed Impure release and the other 3 pain,blood,and doom.Arekkusu continued fighting endlessly until he was almost dead against ninja he had shuriken,swords,and other weapons stuck to his sides and body.The Akatsuki were all about to obliterate him with There attacks. Then they each fired there own special ninjutsu,taijutsu,and genjutsu.Everything went black for Arekkusu... As the akatsuki and other rogues walked away a huge surge of impure demonic energy rose from the defeated body of Arekkusu. Villagers and Rogues alike ran and tried to kill Arekkusu as the demonic energy continued to consume everything in its path and obliterate it. The ninjas of Teikokogakure ( Village hidden in the empires ) Scrambled and tried to hang on to life while others tried to fight Arekkusu. Thosands of Civilians and Ninja were dieing as the demonic aura drew closer. The already dead people were dissolving into bones and bone dust.And so from this pure demonic aura and endless darkness Dakuarek was born...After obliterating everything to the Land Of Empires border ANBU and medical ninja retrieved Arekkusu , but not knowing what had gone on.